


谁是乖宝宝

by APPLEPOOL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APPLEPOOL/pseuds/APPLEPOOL
Summary: 时光倒流。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Edward Kenway





	谁是乖宝宝

**Author's Note:**

> 慢慢变小，但母亲的怀抱不知所踪。

他把胡须贴在艾吉奥的掌心里摩擦，变成一个亲吻。噢，艾吉奥灰棕色眼睛上的那层水膜倒影了爱德华情趣性的讨好，倒在小猫咪微凉糯软的掌下让爱德华喜爱得要命。  
老家伙屈尊贴合进少年生机勃勃的精神体态里，顺着对方飘动的细软发丝，还未长结实小小身躯里的肌肉，顺着他的思想浸融自己。艾吉奥可以凝神为一只翩翩飞过的菜粉蝶而展露笑颜，老家伙就跟着他的兴致也笑起来，仿佛年轻了二十岁。  
蝴蝶停在窗台，艾吉奥手脚并用爬过去，较为纤细的大腿让裤管显得肥大，小男孩和吊带裤和绑袜和小皮靴，一点点撒娇和好奇和对父亲的顺从，等等，是不是太过了？  
艾吉奥打开手，拢在蝴蝶身旁。孩子全神贯注，去捕获春日的一角，他的皮肤跟蝴蝶翅膀对比起来一样的白。  
“你为什么一直这样看着我，爱德华。”他的手合上了，蝴蝶没有飞出来。“你真的很变态，你还给我穿这些衣服，不要以为我不知道。”艾吉奥把蝴蝶重新放出来，为了确保蝴蝶不会再往屋里飞了，他把半个身子都探出了窗外，爱德华真担心他那小小的屁股卡不住他，让他掉下去。“你觉得海尔森会怎么想，嗯？你需要我叫你爸爸吗？然后我叫海尔森哥哥？”  
艾吉奥身上那套衣服确实是爱德华特意给他选的，绝对不是拿海尔森的旧衣服。但他刚刚说的那个情况……爱德华确实很期待。叫自己爸爸什么的……。毕竟他们床上一直很没有情趣，干燥，非常传统，跟艾吉奥生平截然相反的传统，艾吉奥连一句俏皮话也吝啬于他，就算是给他说那句“只要一分钟”也成啊。他们只会做一些处男跟处男睡觉才会干的生涩事，他们在从未尝试讨对方欢心的情况下诡异的喜欢对方的阴茎/屁股。  
小艾吉奥节奏性的摇晃着裹着白袜子的腿，向后撑着自己的身子，过长的黑色吊带滑下肩膀堪堪卡在手肘，咬着嘴角，半笑着去看爱德华。他用实力证明了爱德华确实是个老变态，会看见白嫩的腿和肌肤就兴奋，即使老船长早早将注意力转移去了手中的怀表。

康纳来的时候就看见了着一幕。一位老绅士神态的男人抱着一个男孩子站在路边。地址就是这里。康纳再三确认好自己真的没有打开滴滴接单，或者什么能让他勤工俭学的外快软件。“……爷爷？”附身越过副驾驶，小伙子把脑袋伸出车门喊，“是你吗？这是？”这是你在外面勾搭情妇给你生的吗长得挺好看的然后那个女人不想养了没钱养的要嫁人了就把孩子塞给你这个爸爸所以我又多了一个爹？不，康纳不会这么想的。“这是你哪个儿子吗？”他会直接问。  
被爱德华打扮得像第二个海尔森的艾吉奥撅撅嘴，搂紧了年长者的脖子。爱德华捏着表，三步并作两步拉开后车门就钻进去，啊一股章鱼小丸子跟金拱门汉堡的味道，不知道海瑟姆多少次提醒过他不要在车里吃东西。“没时间了，快开车，我一会跟你解释。”  
艾吉奥残留的意志在压抑他的行为，让他不至于像狗一样趴在车窗看个不停。由于没有提前设置儿童座位，爱德华必须一直把他禁锢在自己怀里，小男孩一开始乖巧的待好，但随着暖色的投影慢慢上滑，车外的景色从零零散散的几处房屋变为彻底的荒野，连交通灯都几乎消失了，小男孩也不安的扭动起来，腰部拗着劲去用屁股蹬他，喉咙底下还依靠本能发出稚嫩的不满的声音。爱德华多少年没有带过小孩了，特别是这种小孩，康纳就着后视镜看着那较劲的一大一小，问爱德华需不需要糖果。  
“右边的车门旁有彩虹糖。”康纳贴心的提议。“最多还有半小时，你坚持一下。”  
“谢了，孙子。”被艾吉奥小手扒拉着脸扯着胡子的爱德华嘟嚷不清，“我顶不住了，我真的顶不住了。”

五小时，艾吉奥的神智便几乎完全“回光返照”了。  
当他被爱德华抱到海尔森面前时，已经过了六小时。  
“爸爸，那是谁？”小家伙搂着爱德华的脖子，爱德华面无表情，眼里装满疲惫，浓厚足够覆盖笑意的疲惫。  
“那是你哥。”爱德华说。  
康纳交叠着双手在后面看着鞋尖，显然已经接受了这个设定，但他还是忍不住有些许期待的——幸灾乐祸的去看海尔森——天啊，这是海尔森吗？他的脸为什么跟锅底一样呢？  
“哥哥。”艾吉奥伸手在空气里摇摆，英国人后退一步。  
康纳的肩膀在颤抖。“哥哥，去抱抱弟弟吧。”小伙子语气不稳，“难道他不是你的至爱吗？你的毕生所求？”  
“康纳！”海尔森一如既往的用康纳的名字让康纳闭嘴。当初项目进行时康纳虽试着没有（通过上跳下蹿大吼大叫）反对他，但他的亲儿子也向自己表达了吃了苍蝇屎一样的情绪，非常直接的对自己父亲摆臭脸。康纳不会明白的。而且研究团队也没有对艾吉奥这个实验体怎么样，比如没有把他切片拔毛把奇怪的东西伸进他体内，这么说着，艾吉奥在这里得到的关爱甚至比他在母胎里还要好。  
既然那么宝贵他，那就抱抱他啊。  
海尔森僵硬的伸着手接过爱德华手里的孩子。果不其然，艾吉奥喊了起来，吓得海尔森手一抖，把他钳得更死了。  
“哥哥，痛。”孩子扯海尔森的领带，要勒死海尔森的那种扯，“放我下来，我不要抱。”  
海尔森慢慢弯腰，他真的打算要把艾吉奥放下来。突然正仰头喝水的爱德华瞪大了眼睛，像看到了什么不可名状的东西那般，他伸出手去拦——  
艾吉奥已经一把推开海尔森往走廊深处跑了。不光如此，还踩了海尔森一脚。  
爱德华把水吐了回去。他老了，真的老了，禁不起折腾了。  
“儿子……”爱德华叫海尔森。  
“儿子！”海尔森叫康纳。  
“快把他弄回来……”爱德华对海尔森说。  
“快把他弄回来！”海尔森对康纳说。  
康纳：？

小艾吉奥不时回头看。脑后红色的头绳荡漾着，被孩子撞开的风吹起了它。那位戴着兜帽深皮肤的大哥哥好凶，跑的又快。可惜他不可能抓到我的。小艾吉奥偷偷的笑，脚步声太响他就拎着鞋子跑，地下一楼，地下二楼，地下三楼。他坐在楼梯的围栏往下滑，越快，他就觉得自己飞的越高，风把他的衣袖灌的鼓鼓的，他应该记得什么吗？在作为他人的意愿被实现的地方。白色的幕帘，此后是欢欣雀跃，万众期待，此前是坐在长椅上的老态龙钟。被压扁，被记录，被标注，奥迪托雷因此残酷消亡，不在绞刑架，不在泥土地，在活着的今天。他应该觉得冷吗？他的热量被他不停留在身后。像凝望烈日后眼皮下的紫色残影。像海滩上的脚印。像越来越短的香烟，气息短暂停滞后冲出鼻腔，就这样在光天化日下不见了，消失了，不回来了。他应该觉得热吗？他心跳不已，快要把这臃肿充血的心脏呕出喉眼来减少二十一克。内脏脱离彼此的关系，如成熟的果实一样离开母体，跌落，滚落，肋骨下空留熊熊大火，一个单词就是一点火星，把舌头烫得焦黑。  
是啊，被诱惑，充满诱惑，飞蛾扑火，飞蛾追逐月亮。

一只脚冷酷无情的伸出来。  
正在走廊里欢快狂奔的小男孩视线一错，身子一踉跄整个趴在了地上。  
“为什么会有孩子在这里。”  
艾吉奥一下子被提起来，他捂着流血的鼻子，头昏眼花的，提着的鞋子也不知道哪去了。  
“你是谁？”声音沉沉的，完全欺负小孩的愧疚，但声音的主人算是救了艾吉奥一命，在这乱跑，他很可能会死。这里是最后一层。“他们不可能让你进来。”  
艾吉奥被凶巴巴的声音不停追问，马上蔫蔫的，他捂着鼻子，睫毛湿漉漉的。“我是……我的奥迪托雷家的艾吉奥。快放开我。”  
阿泰尔眉毛一皱，眉头都快堆一起了。怎么这么小个了。他松开小东西，艾吉奥立马啪叽的坐地上，显然摔的不清。看起来连智力也倒退了。阿泰尔摸摸下巴，看着艾吉奥痛的快要滴眼泪，叹口气，把自己的手帕丢给了他。  
“擦擦。孩子。”

康纳终于在“子宫”里找到了艾吉奥。顾名思义，“子宫”，最后一层，艾吉奥诞生的地方，超越上帝的地方。  
小家伙正乖乖坐在桌上用着量杯喝阿泰尔博士给他冲的咖啡，被两团带血的纸巾堵住了鼻子。  
“博士……你应该立刻就通知我的。”虽然我知道你一向非常专心，但你也得留意下广播啊。艾吉奥他哥哥因为这事真的很生气。康纳诚恳的提议。  
那颗苹果熠熠生辉，如果一只巨大的眼睛，凝望所有在它底下发生的一举一动。只有艾吉奥在此时给予回望。  
“我会注意的。”阿泰尔诚恳的忽悠。“还有，可以帮忙把心理医生叫来吗？我们需要评估。”  
康纳点点头，马上就消失在门外了。  
“现在暂时就你跟我了，乖一点。”连续工作二十个小时的博士摸摸孩子的脑袋。


End file.
